Do you hate me?
by Username69
Summary: When Natalia walks in on Alfred and Ivan making love, she shows a side of herself that no one even thought she had. Pairings: Mainly RusAme, a little PruCan, FrUk, and SpaMano. Slight RusBel and some AmeBel if you squint hard enough. Haha. I said hard. *shot for random Beavus and Butthead reference*


"Please big brother!"

"No! Go away!"

Ivan was hiding in his room, once again hiding from his lovesick younger sister, Natalia. Usually she would be doing this to get Ivan to marry her, but now was different. While she was downstairs, cooking some Belarusian potato dishes with some vodka to impress her older brother, she was hearing some strange noises upstairs that sounded...sexual? She shrugged it off at first, thinking her brother was masturbating or something, but once the dish was done and set up, she decided that she should go upstairs and...umum...'help' him. After a while of him refusing to open up(don't say it, this is Hetalia, not Beavus and Butthead), she broke down the door, throwing chunks of broken wood and a doorknob to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Alfred was on top of Ivan on the bed! And they were naked! Natalia stood there in silence as she felt all sorts of strong feelings. The semen dripping from Alfred's lips, which were sucking on Ivan, who was holding a strong grip on Alfred's head, made her blood boil with anger. The sight of a person of whom she thought she could trust(which she had very few of) stealing the one she loved made her feel hollow with betrayal. The fact that her brother was with another person in general made her eyes water with sadness. All of those feelings together made wrath run in her heart, throughout her veins, and made it's way to her hands, which were reaching to the knife under her skirt.

"Alfred! Run!" Ivan yelled.

"Huh?" Alfred said, confused. He wasn't quite aware that Natalia loved Ivan _that _way. Ivan hadn't informed him.

Natalia lunged toward Alfred with the knife in her hand. Alfred jumped out of the bed, holding a pillow to his crotch to cover Florida.

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Alfred yelled.

Natalia looked at Alfred to lock her sight onto him, trying to make sure she didn't miss him again. Suddenly, she felt more anger run through her. The sight of her best friend naked and sweaty with _her brother's_ semen drippings from his mouth and chin was enough to make her so pissed that she felt her head go hot with anger. She growled and lunged toward Alfred again, just to miss again. "Dude! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" Natalia repeated in anger. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH_ ME?!_"

"Natalia! It's me! Alfred! Alfred the hero!" Alfred yelled, trying to snap her out of some rage she was going through. What was she so mad about anyway? Those mere seconds of simply thinking were proven to be his downfall as he felt himself get pinned against the wall. Natalia's knife was being held dangerously close to his neck. His eyes widened with confusion and fear. Was one of his best friends about to kill him? More importantly, why?

"Dude! What are you-?" Alfred tried to ask.

"SHUT UP" Natalia screamed.

"Natalia, listen-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Natalia! Snap out of-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Snap out of it! Aren't we friends?!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT _UP!_"

Natalia's hand was beginning to shake. The fact that she was about to kill her best and only friend was getting to her. Alfred flinched as the cold knife cut his neck slightly, and Natalia felt it.

All of these feelings were becoming too much for her to handle. She was just preparing a mean to impress her brother, even if it didn't make him want to marry her she at least just wanted to impress him. Then she finds her brother with her best and only friend behind her back. And now, she was going to kill that only friend that wasn't blood-related that she had.

She dropped her knife to the floor, she followed falling to her knees, and broke into sobs. Fat tears rolled down her face as her screams of emotional pain rang throughout the room. Alfred got his clothes back on and walked back to her, trying to avoid putting a hand on her shoulder. Not because he was scared or mad about her trying to kill him, but he had just got out of bed with Ivan and he still smelled. Ivan had done the same, his reason being that Natalia was his sister even if she scared him.

"Natalia," Alfred tried to talk to her. "What's wrong?"

Natalia didn't answer. She kept her face buried in her hands and continued to cry. After about a half an hour, Alfred and Ivan left her alone, deciding that she needed some space. After they washed up, they began to have a bad feeling about leaving Natalia alone. Who knows what she would do if she was left alone like that for too long.

Natalia sat alone in the room, still crying. She was getting a headache from all of the crying, but she couldn't feel it. The physical pain from the headache hurt, but the emotional pain was unbearable. Why didn't her brother love her? She was never mean to him. She spent most of her time just trying to get him to like her more so he would marry her. She sometimes would lose her patience and hunt him down, trying to get him to marry her by force. Nothing she did ever seemed to work. Was it because they were siblings? Why would that even matter?! It's not like she chose to be in love with him! It was Ivan who made her heart skip a beat every time she saw him. What if he didn't even love her as a sibling? What if he actually hated her? That thought made her cry more. She hadn't done anything to make him hate her. At least not that she could think of. She had always tried to make him love her! What was she doing wrong? She looked over at a mirror in the room. She always thought she was at least a little pretty. Maybe she was ugly? Was she just an ugly monster who was hated by her own brother, and probably even her only friend now? Maybe Alfred was right about what he said earlier. What was wrong with her?

She looked over at the knife. It had a little bit of Alfred's blood on it. She stared at it for a while, her crying dying down a little as she got an idea. She stood up and removed her dress, exposing most of her body. She then picked up the knife and laid on the bed. She stared at her 'ugly' reflection with hate. She hated what she saw. She hated what she was. She hated who she was. She hated that crying thing that was staring back at her. She didn't want to look at it unless it was suffering. It's not like anything could save it now. She wanted to make it suffer. In a way, she would be saving it. She drew the knife to her arm to kill the emotional pain with physical pain.

By now, Natalia's entire body was covered with cuts. Bloody openings of torn skin painted her body red. It still wasn't enough. The physical pain was still beaten so much by the emotional pain that she could barely feel what she had done. She knew that there was only one way left to get rid of the pain. She aimed the knife toward her chest as she asked herself her last question.

"Big brother...Alfred...why?..."

"NATALIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ivan?

Natalia was proven correct as the knife flew out of her hand and Ivan threw it against the wall. Ivan looked at her with eyes burning with anger and a hint fear.

"Natalia! What the hell where you thinking?! Look what you did to yourself!"

Natalia froze. Usually, unknown to her, Ivan would be afraid of her. This time, it was vice versa.

"Answer me!" Ivan yelled.

Alfred, who was standings in the hall, ran in.

"Ivan, calm down!"

Ivan glared at Alfred. "How the hell can I calm down?!"

Alfred looked at Natalia, eyes widening. Why would she do that?

"N-Natalia...why?" Alfred stuttered.

Natalia felt anger burn through her once again. She jumped out of bed and slapped Alfred, leaving a red, almost blue or purple mark on his face.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?!" Natalia yelled, crying once again. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Alfred was confused again.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE BIG BROTHER IVAN AWAY FROM ME?! YOU BASTARD!"

"Wh-wha?" Alfred said.

Natalia fought her tears, but failed as she began to cry all over again. She let out her loud sobs into her brother's chest, wrapping her arms around him. Ivan softened and wrapped his arms around Natalia, patting her back to soothe her.

"B-big brother," Natalia began to speak through her hiccuping sobs. "Do you hate me?"

Ivan's eyes widened as his heart sank. So that's what this was all about! But why would she think that?!

"No, no," Ivan answered. "Of course I don't hate you. Your my sister."

"Then why won't you marry me?"

Ivan sighed. "I will always love you as Natalia, my little sister," he said, kissing her forehead. "Don't ever forget that."

Natalia blushed as her brothers lips touched her forehead. As her crying died down, she began to feel a little light headed. She unwillingly let go of her brother and fainted, falling to the floor. Ivan panicked as he realized she lost a lot of blood and cried for a long time. He didn't even have to speak because Alfred was already phoning for an ambulance.

~le time skip~

Natalia was released from the hospital the next day after being treated for severe dehydration* and hemorrhage*. She was laying on Ivan's couch while Alfred gave her glasses of water from time to time. Extra water was recommended by the doctor. Although she was still recovering from dehydration, her blood returned to normal and the scars from the cuts healed up quickly and nicely; barely, if not, not at all visible to the naked eye. Irina, who had heard what happened, came over to help Natalia recover. She was sitting on the couch with her younger sister. Even Gilbert, Matthew, Arthur, and Francis were there to help after Alfred called them and told them about what had happened, though Natalia thought that four extra people was beyond unnecessary. Just because she was caught being a little soft didn't mean she was weak. She just had some trouble walking at the moment was all. Everyone frequently came to ask how she was doing, and she responded "Fine." After a while, everyone got bored and decided to watch TV. Natalia sat in between Irina and Ivan, with Alfred sitting in Ivan's lap. Everyone else sat on the floor, except Gilbert, who had to use the bathroom. Occasionally Irina would rub Natalia's thigh to soothe her. Although it annoyed her, she would never admit it felt relaxing. When the movie ended, Francis decided it would be okay to start teasing Arthur.

"Wow," Francis began. "That movie was almost as stale as Arthur's cooking." Everyone except Arthur and Natalia began to laugh, thinking it was funny because the movie they stumbled on was some random British comedy.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled. "That was a great movie and my cooking is wonderful! You all just have bad taste!"

"Oh don't get angry," Francis continued. "I said _almost._ Nothing can compare to the staleness of your cooking."

Arthur slapped Francis on the back of his head, making everyone else, except once again Natalia, laugh again. If only Gilbert and Matthew were here to see this-oh wait, Matthew's here, never mind. Alfred noticed Natalia didn't seem amused.

"Yo, Natalia," Alfred tried to talk to her. "What's with the long face?"

Natalia shrugged it off.

"Come on Natalia, cheer up."

Natalia still ignored him. Time to bring out the big guns.

"Natalia, you better cheer up," Alfred said in a threatening, playful tone. "I know your weakness," He warned.

This got Natalia's attention as she knew exactly what he talking about.

"Don't. You. _Dare,_" Natalia warned. But Alfred, being Alfred, ignored her. He jumped out of Ivan's lap as Natalia began to run, but she didn't get very far. She was only in front of Irina when Alfred had jumped on her and began to tickle her. She started laughing immediately, begging him to stop.

"B-big brother!" She yelled through laughter. "Help!"

Ivan chuckled as he began tickling Alfred, who seemed to be even more ticklish than she was. Natalia sighed with relief. Big mistake. She then felt Irina lift her into her lap and began to tickle her instead. Natalia once again burst into laughter. It wasn't quite as bad with Irina, who was more merciful, but that didn't make it good. Becoming desperate, Natalia began to tickle Irina back. Irina jumped away from her hands and fell on her side on the couch. Natalia jumped on top of her and tickled her mercilessly, only to have Irina tickle her back once again. Alfred watched them and copied them, tickling Ivan back. It didn't quite work out the same since Ivan didn't jump away, but Ivan was still proven ticklish as Alfred attacked his sides. Eventually, Francis decided to join in and started tickling Arthur, who didn't fight back and put for focus on covering himself. Even Matthew had joined after Arthur called for help. Matthew went for Francis' underarms which made Francis stop tickling Arthur and cover himself. Arthur and Matthew then turned the tables on him as they started tickling him. It all resulted in one big tickle fight. Of course it wasn't complete without-

"The awesome Gilbert is back! Is that movie over yet? If not, I'm going back to the..."

Everyone froze as an awkward silence filled the room. Of course, being Gilbert, he was too awesome to be affected by it, and just chuckled.

"Matthew, your having a tickle fight without the awesome me? Your going to pay."

Gilbert then started tickling Matthew, who jumped off of Francis to run. Arthur ran as well before Francis recovered. That's when the tickle fight resumed, Francis chasing Arthur around the house. After a while, everyone became exhausted and it stopped. Alfred smiled at Natalia.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Natalia narrowed her eyes at him. "That was your fault you know."

Alfred laughed his signature hero laugh. Natalia rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. She didn't want that to start up again. She didn't even want it to start up the first time. Even though, even if she won't admit it, she felt happier for some reason.

~le Meanwhile, outside~

"What the hell is taking those bastards so fucking long?!"

Lovino and Antonio where waiting outside for Francis, Gilbert, Arthur and Matthew. They were all planning to have a triple date today. Francis and Gilbert told them to wait outside Ivan's house for some reason. Antonio was looking through the window with a strange look on his face.

"God dammit, what the hell are they doing, tomato bastard?"

Antonio chuckled. "Their having a tickle fight..."

Lovino's eyebrow twitched.

"That's their fucking excuse?! How long do we have to wait for those bastards?"

Antonio sweat dropped. "I wouldn't go in there quite yet if I where you."

Lovino pouted and sat on the front step.

"They better not keep us waiting out here all fucking day! I swear, if those bastards keep me waiting outside that creepy bastard's house, I'll fucking-" Lovino was cut off as he felt a poke to his ribs. He looked behind himself and saw Antonio smirking.

"Don't even think about it tomato bastard."

**The end.**

**Wow, just writing this made me cry TT^TT**

**But anyway, the reason I wrote this was because I see a lot of Belarus/Natalia haters out there, and they piss me off.**

**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HATING ON A FICTIONAL CHARACTER! SERIOUSLY!**

**Oh wait! Don't tell me! She gets in the way of you and your 'precious Russia'.**

**WRONG!**

**In fact, I'd have to say it's _you_ getting in the way of _her_. You crazy fangirls are the ones fantasizing about you and Russia 'becoming one' over and over just because he's hot, while she actually feels love for him, you don't. And if you do, please SLAP YOURSELF IN THE FACE! HE'S NOT EVEN REAL EITHER!**

**God, I'm so sick of you girls calling Belarus stuff like 'bitch'. To those of you doing that, your the bitch. Although I love anime, the show, and the characters, STILL! THEIR JUST 2-D PEOPLE WHO DON'T AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER EXIST!**

**Friend: Probably?**

**Me: ...*emo corner* Come on, I can dream to TT^TT**

**Friend: *facepalm* You are so stupid.**

**Me: ...I know...**

**But seriously, the whole 'Belarus is such a bitch and Russia is mine' thing is getting old. I mean, Ukraine holds romantic feelings for him to and I don't see anyone hating on her!(and that doesn't mean you should)**

**What's that you say? 'Belarus has other feelings for Russia besides wanting 'become one' which totally doesn't mean sex in some weird-ass head canon some retarded fangirl made up?'**

**DURR FUCKING HURR.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way -.-**

**1. Hemorrhage: Blood loss**

**2. Dehydration: Water loss**

**Random person: Why are you putting those definitions at the end? We're on the internet, cant we just Google it?**

**Me: Shut up, I don't care :I**

**Review please~**


End file.
